Gotham's New Ruler
by Windrises
Summary: Ra's al Ghul has trapped Batman and freed Arkham Asylum's inmates. He is promising that whichever criminals wins a fighting contest, will be receiving Batman, along with the city. Talia enters the contest and forms an alliance, with the other female villains.


Note: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane.

Arkham Asylum's inmates were being impatient, while waiting for their minds, to come up with a breakout plan and how to get revenge on their arch-enemy, Batman. However, the criminals' attention was started to be focused on something else, because they started hearing lots of screams. Since they couldn't escape their cells, the villains stood around, while wondering what's going on.

Ra's al Ghul broke into Arkham Asylum, along with his team, the League of Assassins. Ra's al Ghul also with his daughter, Talia al Ghul and Deathstroke, his most villainous hitman. The League of Assassins attacked all of the guards, that Arkham Asylum. Ra's al Ghul ordered them, to start opening the cells, that Arkham Asylum's inmates were in.

The villains didn't know what was going on, but they were glad, that they were being released. All of Arkham's inmates were eager, to get out of Arkham. However, Ra's al Ghul wasn't ready for them to leave, so he had the League of Assassins make them stay. He tried to look friendly, while saying, "Greetings, inmates of Arkham Asylum. I'm Ra's al Ghul, the infamous leader of the League of Assassins. I have given you a gift, by releasing you. You're going to be staying, for the time being, so I can give you another gift." The League of Assassins pointed their swords, at the villains, so they wouldn't leave.

A short time later, the villains were sitting on chairs, while waiting to find out, what was going on. Ra's al Ghul got on a stage. A light was shining upon him, while he paced around the stage and said, "Greetings, members of Arkham Asylum. For centuries, I've had plans, of the grandest proportions. However, Batman has always stood in my way and he's been doing the same thing, for you. My plans have involved making the world a more eloquent place, but Gotham is a hopeless case, thanks to you. However, I'm willing to cut my losses and let one of you take control of the city. However, only the best will receive that honor."

After the Penguin pressured one of Ra's al Ghul's thugs, into giving him a cigarette, he asked, "Take control of the city? We'd be in charge of everything?"

Ra's al Ghul answered, "Indeed, Mr. Cobblepot. The winner will get more, than just the city." He pulled down a curtain and revealed, that he had Batman trapped. Batman was beaten up and he had dozens chains and was covered in rope. Ra's al Ghul said, "The winner, of this contest, will also given the honor, of doing whatever they want, to Batman."

The Riddler raised his hand and said, "Riddle me this: How can someone be excited about a contest, but not know the rules?"

Ra's al Ghul replied, "In order to win Gotham and Batman, you must participate in the biggest fight, that Gotham has ever had. You criminals will be fighting one another. Whichever villains is left standing, will be the winner."

Talia looked at her father and said, "I want to participate, in the contest."

Ra's al Ghul replied, "As my daughter, you have so much more potential, than fighting a bunch of scoundrels. Besides, these wackos are rather dangerous people."

Talia confidently responded, "I'm aware of that and it doesn't stop me, from wanting to be in this fight."

Ra's al Ghul sighed and said, "Very well then."

After Talia sat by the rest of the criminals, Deathstroke whispered to Ra's al Ghul, "Are you sure it's a wise idea, to put your daughter's life in danger?"

Ra's al Ghul whispered back, "No, but she's made her decision. If she fails, she'll de demoted, to a lesser member of my team."

Deathstroke replied, "Okay then." After Ra's al Ghul walked away from him, Deathstroke whispers, "After all the other bad guys have been defeated, I'll get rid of the winner and become Gotham's new leader."

Ra's al Ghul looked back at the villains and said, "You can go ahead and begin the fight. If you don't wish to participate in the contest, you may accept your place, as a sidekick. Considering, that some of you aren't very threatening, I'd understand."

A few villains were smart enough, to sit on the sidelines, such as Mr. Freeze, Killer Moth, and Cluemaster. However, some of the weaker villains didn't understand, that they shouldn't be in the contest. Kite Man stood around, with a proud smile on his face, while saying, "I'm going to defeat all of you, with my mighty kite." He did an evil laugh.

The Joker had an amused look on his face, while saying, "You gotta be kidding me. This is too much of a joke, to tolerate and considering how much I admire jokes, that's saying a lot." Joker grabbed Kite Man's kite and ripped it. Kite Man was so scared, that he passed out, while Joker laughed.

The Clock King looked at his pocket watch, before saying, "Too much time has been wasted, on standing around. It's time, that you start surrendering, to the King of Crime." He looked at Joker, while saying, "You refer to yourself, as a mere prince. It seems you know, that I'm the King of Gotham."

Firefly replied, "Clock-boy's gotta be kidding." Firefly used the powers, that came from his costume, to blast Clock King. Clock King got blasted across the asylum and crashed into a wall. A clock fell on his head. Firefly smugly said, "It seems like I'm going to be the one, who takes over Gotham."

Two-Face flipped his coin, to decide, if he should fight Firefly. The coin landed on tails, so he used a gun, to shoot the device on Firefly's costume, that his powers came from. Two-Face grabbed Firefly and said, "I usually have to flip my coin, to make predications. However, both sides of me know, that you're going down." He punched Firefly, who fell to the ground.

Talia al Ghul walked by the female inmates: Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Magpie. She pointed to the chaotic fights, that we're going on, and said, "Aren't you repulsed, by their petty and pathetic attempts, at winning Batman and the city? Each villain, that defeats one of their villainous rivals, thinks they have a shot, at winning the contest. They have no plan, no common sense, and their brains are scattered."

Catwoman replied, "That's hard to argue, but it's hard to blame them. The rewards are so tempting."

Poison Ivy said, "Indeed they are, but any random villain can come and beat us up."

Magpie got distracted a shiny doorknob, before saying, "I know what you mean. I get distracted, at an easy rate, so my chances of winning are quite slim."

Talia replied, "We can't let those crazy scoundrels get control of Gotham. We're much more clear-minded, than they are." She looked at Magpie and said, "You might be an exception."

Magpie had an offended look on her face, while saying, "You better watch out, you shine-free lady."

Talia said, "I suggest we become allies, with one another."

Catwoman raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Talia said, "During all of the fights, we'll look around, to see if any of us get in danger. If a villain comes close, to getting me out of the contest, you'll come to my rescue and in return, I'll protect you."

Catwoman looked at Poison Ivy and asked, "What do you think?"

Poison Ivy answered, "We don't have very many options and considering how tempting the reward is, we can't let ourselves get defeated."

Catwoman looked back at Talia and said, "We'll accept your offer."

Talia replied, "You're making the smart choice, ladies."

Magpie slyly said, "If you'll excuse me, there's a certain villain, that I want to defeat." Magpie looked around, before finding Sterling Silversmith. She wanted to get him, because she had an addiction, for shiny things, and he was wearing a shiny costume.

Sterling Silversmith saw Magpie charging towards him, so he nervously said, "I'm in quite a bit of peril. I better escape, before that freak does anything to me." He tried to run, as fast as he could. However, Sterling Silversmith spent most of his time, at his company or in a cell, so he didn't do much exercise. Because of that, he wasn't a good runner. After a minute of running, he started rubbing sweat off his forehead. He needed a moment to catch his breath.

However, Magpie didn't give him a chance, to recover. She jumped on him and kicked him. She scratched his costume. Sterling Silversmith wasn't a very brave fella, so he started screaming and whining. Magpie said, "You're not a very compelling threat, Mr. Silversmith. You're out of the contest. As a reward, I'll be getting your shiny suit." Magpie grabbed Sterling Silversmith's suit and left him laying on the ground, while wearing Bat-Mite pajamas.

The Riddler had a smug smile on his face, while facing Magpie and saying, "Riddle me this: What do a riddle-master and a professor have in common?" Magpie put her hand on her chin, while trying to figure out the riddle. However, Magpie's thoughts were so scattered and random, that she struggled to think of an answer. While Magpie was distracted, Riddler used his cane, to smack Magpie, who fell to the ground and passed out. The Riddler proudly said, "I used that riddle, to distract her, while I beat her up."

Talia, Catwoman, and Poison Ivy looked around and saw that the Riddler had defeated Magpie. Talia gave her fellow female villains a disapproving look, while saying, "You were supposed to be guarding and protecting your fellow villains, which you failed at."

Catwoman sighed and said, "That's a fair thing, to complain about. We were so distracted, with fighting the guy villains, that we forgot about protecting one another."

Poison Ivy smiled and said, "Magpie may of been taken out of the contest, but we will avenge her defeat." Poison Ivy used her plant powers, to trap the Riddler, with some dangerous plants. The Riddler looked scared and shocked, while the plants beat him up.

Meanwhile, Batman opened his eyes. He looked around and was horrified, to be surrounded by so many villains. It also wasn't a pleasant sight, to see them beating each other up. He took another look around and saw that everybody was distracted. Some were participating in the fight, while the others were watching it. Since they were so distracted, Batman figured he should start breaking the chains and rope.

Black Mask ran by Catwoman. He calmly and confidently walked around her, while saying, "Cats are infamous, for their curiosity. That curiosity has led to them getting themselves in more danger, than your average animal. Because of that, it's hardly surprising, that you're going to suffer the same fate, as your average cat."

Black Mask tried to shoot Catwoman, but she used her agility and quickness, to avoid getting shot. Catwoman smiled and said, "You can try your little tricks, but it's not going to defeat me."

Black Mask grabbed Catwoman and replied, "I disagree with that. You sure love cats, which is why I know your future punishment. I'm going to make a cat-themed mask and glue it to your face. You're probably not going to like having to deal, with your face being permanently covered up. However, it might help you feel sorry for me."

Catwoman raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you actually expecting anybody, to feel sorry for you? Your dreams are harder to believe, than your lame excuse of a name."

Black Mask was about to attack Catwoman, but Talia swooped in and started beating him up. She used the skills, that she learned from the League of Assassins, to attack him. She broke Black Mask's guns and flung him to the ground.

Catwoman looked at Talia and said, "Your idea, of us teaming up, turned out to be great."

Talia replied, "Thank you, Ms. Kyle. We have to stick by each other."

Two-Face saw Talia beat Black Mask. He thought Talia was too dangerous, so he figured he should get her out of the contest. He flipped his coin, which landed on tails. He whispered, "I'm going to defeat her." Two-Face was about to attack Talia. However, Catwoman noticed that, so she started punching and kicking Two-Face. Two-Face's fighting skills weren't as good, as Catwoman's skills, so he lost the fight.

Talia put her hand on Catwoman's shoulder and said, "Great work."

Catwoman replied, "You're welcome. You saved me, so in return, I had to do the same thing."

The Scarecrow was convinced, that he was going to win the fight, because of his fear toxins. He used his fear toxins, to make the Mad Hatter afraid of Alice in Wonderland and to make Rag Doll afraid of rags. The Scarecrow looked around and saw Poison Ivy, who had defeated a few villains, including Man-Bat, Hugo Strange, and King Tut. The Scarecrow looked at her and said, "You probably think you're going to win the fight, don't you?"

Poison Ivy smirked and replied, "Indeed I do. No offense, but if you think you're going to defeat me, you don't have a brain."

The Scarecrow did an evil laugh and said, "I've had several opponents, who didn't think I was a threat. However, I proved their predications, thanks to my fear toxins." He started one of his fear toxins, but one of Ivy's plants grabbed the toxin and made it go away. Scarecrow said, "You can keep trying to avoid the toxin, but after it gets on you, will become afraid of plans. Because of that, you'll be afraid, to use your powers."

Talia and Catwoman looked around and saw Scarecrow trying to throw fear toxins, at Poison Ivy. Catwoman jumped into action and scratched Scarecrow's hands, which made him drop his toxins. The toxins landed on himself, making himself suffer from anxiety. He was so scared, that Poison Ivy grabbed him and knocked him out.

The Penguin looked at the female villains, while having an evil smile on his face. He took his hat off and bowed to him, while saying, "Well done, ladies. As the gentleman of crime, I must congratulate you, on proving your strength. However, I also have a contest to win, so you're going down." He squawked, while trying to use the various trips in his umbrella, to defeat them.

Meanwhile, Batman finished getting rid of the chains. He started working, on getting rid of the ropes.

Talia hardly looked scared, while Penguin started charging towards them. She said, "Penguin may think he has a few tricks up his sleeve, but I have a few ladies up my own sleeves." Catwoman punched Penguin in the stomach, while Poison Ivy used her plant powers, to grab Penguin's umbrella and get rid of it.

Penguin nervously said, "Oh no. Without my umbrella, I don't have the tools I need, to defeat you." He tried to retain his dignity, while saying, "Well, I do have a few good fight moves. Maybe I can use them, to defeat you guys." Talia grabbed Penguin and threw him into a wall. Penguin angrily squawked, before passing out.

The Joker clapped, while walking towards Talia and the others. He said, "Not badly done, but nobody has more tricks up their sleeves, than yours truly." The Joker started throwing some sharp cards, at the female villains. Talia and Catwoman used their agility, to avoid getting cut, while Poison Ivy used her plant powers, to rip the cards. Joker said, "You guys have no sense of fun."

Catwoman scratched the Joker's jacket and said, "Defeating you will be a fun experience, Joker."

Joker nervously laughed and tried to run away from them, but Poison Ivy used her plant powers, to pick up the Joker. The Joker started digging around his pockets, for weapons. However, Talia took the Joker's weapons away and punched him in the face. Joker nervously laughed, before passing out.

Talia looked at Catwoman and Poison Ivy and said, "Great work, my female allies. Thanks to your help, we were able to conquer those nasty scoundrels. Those fools didn't know, that even villainy requires teamwork."

Catwoman said, "That's great and all, but the real question, is who will be taking the job, of ruling Gotham?"

Talia confidently replied, "I'll be taking that job." She put her hands on her hips, while saying, "You ladies did such a helpful job, that I'll allow you, to participate in my takeover. However, don't forget who's boss." Since Talia was the one, who came up with the team-up, Catwoman and Poison Ivy figured they should agree, so they nodded and shook Talia's hand.

Ra's al Ghul had a shocked look on his face, while asking, "My daughter won? Well, this is something worth being proud of."

Talia had a sly smile on her face, while saying, "Indeed it is, but it's not something you'll be enjoying, for much longer."

Ra's al Ghul looked confused, while asking, "What do you mean?" Talia signaled to Ivy, to use her plant powers, to beat Ra's al Ghul up. The League of Assassins were so scared, that they started bowing to Talia, their new ruler.

Deathstroke walked by Talia and said, "Nicely done, Ms. Al Ghul. Perhaps we could form a partnership and do lots of evil schemes, with each other."

Talia replied, "That sounds great."

Deathstroke took off his mask and said, "You know, I've always found you very charming, Talia. I'd be honored, if I could get a kiss from you."

Talia replied, "Tempting offer, but I know someone better, for you to kiss." She pointed to Poison Ivy, who was putting on lipstick.

Deathstroke had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "Very well then." He walked to Ivy, who grabbed him and gave him a kiss. However, Deathstroke was unaware, that Ivy's kisses were poisonous. He passed out.

Batman got rid of the ropes and started heading towards the female villains. He said, "You ladies are going down." Poison Ivy was convinced she could use her plant powers, to defeat Batman. Batman looked relaxed, while saying, "Your plant powers can defeat most people, but not me. I anticipated, that I'd have to fight you again." Batman grabbed a antidote, out of his utility belt, which stopped Ivy's powers, from hurting Batman. Batman punched Ivy.

Catwoman smiled and said, "I'm going to defeat Batman." She started scratching his cape, but Batman used a couple of batarangs, to break the fake claws, that were attached to Batman's costume. Batman defeated Catwoman.

Batman looked around and saw that Talia had run away. He ran out of Arkham Asylum and started chasing after Talia. Talia turned around and faced Batman, before saying, "Greetings, my beloved Batman. Your other enemies all thought they had a shot, at being the best. However, I outwitted them and used my strength, to show them who's boss. I outrank every threat you've come across, even my own father." She grabbed a gun and pointed at him. She said, "I'm going to be the one, who ends you."

Batman confidently replied, "You're not going to be doing that."

Talia looked amused, while saying, "You think my feelings for you are so strong, that I'm going to let you go?"

Batman replied, "Maybe I do."

Talia responded, "Interesting theory, Bruce." Talia and Batman started kissing. Talia tried to take advantage of the moment, by shooting Batman. However, her gun wasn't working.

Batman said, "I was sure you wouldn't shoot me, because I took the bullets of your gun, during the beginning of the kiss." Batman put handcuffs on Talia, which meant Batman was the true winner, of the contest. Gotham couldn't of asked, for a better ruler.


End file.
